Maaf, Aku Cinta Dia
by Ay
Summary: Terkadang sesuatu yang kita ingini tak menjadi kenyataan. Karena hidup terus berputar.Mengajari banyak hal mulai dari menerima, memaafkan, termasuk mengikhlaskan. For Vivariation Festival. Didedikasikan untuk my imouto-chan, Thanatos Avatar :D


**Maaf, Aku Cinta Dia**

**.**

**.**

**Satu detik,**

**Menunggu..**

**Satu jam,**

**Menanti…**

**Satu tahun,**

**Selamat Jalan Cintaku…**

**.**

**.**

Bleach belong to Kubo-san

Fic ini, aya-na rifa'i

.

.

Untuk Vivariation Festival : Dedication Month, buat seseorang yang sudah membimbing saya dari pertama kali saya terjun..*halah* ke dunia ffn..

**Thanatos Avatar**

Yang mengajarkan saya yang abal ini dalam segi penulisan..

Yang mengajarkan saya yang abal ini dalam segi pendeskripsian..

Yang meracuni pikiran saya yang murni mencintai sosok Byakuya dengan sosok Grimm koi-nya:p

Yang membuat saya tergila-gila dengan pair GrimmRuki..

Yang membuat saya sadar, di ffn ini kita tak sendiri..

Ada begitu banyak sahabat yang siap menjadi tempat kita bersandar, termasuk kamu..:))

Maaf jika fic ini tidak memenuhi standar kesukaan kamu..hehe..:D

Thank's for all, my imouto.. Kika..^^

.

.

**Maaf, Aku Cinta Dia**

Setahun sudah aku meninggalkan Karakura. Tak terasa, waktu mengalir begitu cepat. Membuatku sadar bahwa bukan aku yang mengatur waktu, ironisnya, waktulah yang mengaturku. Membawaku kembali ke kota ini. Kembali pada kenangan setahun lalu. Sesuatu yang harus ku terima dengan lapang. Sesuatu yang harus ku terima dengan ikhlas. Cinta yang ku simpan setengah dari umurku, harus kandas di tempat ini satu tahun yang lalu. Oleh wanita yang mengisi hari-hariku, kenangan itu dimulai dan diakhiri.

**Karakura Desesmber 2010,**

Kugosokkan kedua tanganku bergantian, saling menggesek memberi kehangatan tersendiri. Menunggu sesosok gadis yang seharian ini telah mengisi otakku. Beribu spekulasi muncul di benakku, memberikan hipotesis yang ku anggap masuk akal. Wajah sedihnya saat mengucapkan, 'Aku menunggumu di Taman Kota sore ini, Ichigo,' membuat hatiku sedikit tertohok. Entah mengapa, firasatku mengatakan bahwa ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang sulit untuk ku terima.

Sosok itu muncul bak dewi kahyangan yang turun dari nirwana. Membawa segala pesona yang mampu membuatku menahan nafas, memberikan efek sesak tertahan di dadaku saat memandangnya, membuatku tak sanggup melepaskan pandanganku dari jerat keindahannya. Sosok itu, Rukia. Hanya Rukia.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu,Ichigo," kalimat itu terdengar mengalun begitu indah di telingaku.

"Tak apa," hanya itu yang mampu terucap dari mulutku.

"Mmmm..," ia terlihat gugup, mencengkram ujung blus yang dipakainya.

"Ada apa?" takut, aku takut, seperti ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

"Ichigo."

"Ya?"

"Aku sangat menyayangimu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Aku tahu ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

"Aku juga, Rukia," balasku sambil memberikan senyum terbaikku, mencoba meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

Diam…

Tak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir gadis mungil di hadapanku. Perlahan ia mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman di sebelahnya. Ku ikuti langkahnya, duduk di sebelahnya. Hanya kesunyian yang menemani kami. Desiran angin sore membelai wajahnya, ujung poni panjang yang membelah dua wajahnya sedikit terusik. Wajah yang sempurna di mataku, violet yang indah dalam kedua matanya memberikan efek magic tersendiri dalam setiap tatapannya di kedua mataku. Ku tatap gadis di sebelahku dengan penuh perhatiaan. Sepertinya ia sadar ku tatap, karena seketika ia balas menoleh dan menatapku.

"Mmm… Ichigo," ucapnya pelan.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu di kampus dulu?" tanyanya dengan senyuman menghiasi bibir mungilnya. Matanya menerawang, seolah mampu melihat baying-bayang pertemuan pertama kami. Pertemuan yang sampai sekarang masih teringat jelas di benakku.

"Tentu. Saat ku ulurkan tanganku untuk membantu seorang gadis pendek yang kesulitan mengambil buku di rak paling atas perpustakaan," ucapku panjang lebar, mengingat itu semua membuatku sedikit tersenyum simpul.

"Hehehe… Tak ku sangka kau mengingat itu semua, Ichi. Hanya saja, aku tidak pendek!" ucapnya setengah cemberut.

Ingin rasanya ku cubit kedua pipinya saat ini. Berusaha menahan keinginan konyol itu, ku tarik segaris senyum ringan di ujung bibirku.

"Ya, ya, ya… Kau tidak pendek, hanya kurang tinggi," senyum jahil menghiasi bibirku.

Aku tak pernah berhenti tersenyum saat berada di dekatnya. Karena hanya ia yang mampu membuatku tersenyum.

"Ichi…"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau ingat bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?" pertanyaan aneh terluncur dari mulutnya.

Aku merasa sesuatu yang tak ku suka akan dimulai sejak saat ini.

"Tentu," ucapku singkat. Awan mendung mulai menggantung dalam hatiku.

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku, bagaiman rasa itu, Ichi?" pertanyaa aneh kedua yang terluncur dari mulutnya.

Aku dapat merasakan, sesuatu yang tak ku ingini semakin mendekatiku.

"Bagaimana ya? Ya… Bagiku, rasa jatuh cinta adalah rasa yang ku rasakan saat pertama kali melihatmu, bersamamu, dan saat di dekatmu. Perasaan yang muncul begitu saja tanpa paksaan dari siapa pun. Tumbuh begitu saja tanpa ada yang tahu dengan cara apa ia tumbuh. Bagai pohon di hutan belantara yang hidup dan tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu tanpa ada yang menyiram maupun memupuknya. Seperti apa yang selama ini aku rasakan padamu," kuakhiri penjabaranku tentang rasa jatuh cinta-ku padanya dengan menatap kedua amethyst indahnya.

Ia tersenyum. Bukan senyum riang dan ceria yang selama ini ku kenal. Lebih kepada senyum pilu, menanggung rasa salah yang tak pernah ku lihat sebelumnya.

"Maafkan aku, Ichi," ucapnya lirih.

Dan aku tahu, ini menjadi titik akhir hubungan yang telah kami jalin selama tiga tahun.

"Aku mengerti."

Tes…

Kristal bening itu mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya, menyusuri pipi halusnya, terjatuh di muara terakhir. Seperti hatiku yang kini hancur berkeping, jatuh berserakan tanpa ada yang tahu kemana muaranya.

"Jangan menangis, Rukia," ucapku sambil mengusap kedua pipinya yang dijejaki aliran air matanya dengan kedua ibu jariku.

"Aku salah Ichigo, Maaf, aku… Aku.. "

"Cinta 'dia'," potongku cepat.

Aku tak sanggup jika harus ku dengar langsung pengakuan darinya bahwa ia mencintai pria lain. Dan aku tahu, aku telah kalah…

"Maaf, Ichi..." ia masih terisak menahan tangisnya. Kedua tangan mungilnya mencengkram erat ujung rok yang dipakainya.

"Tak apa, Rukia. Aku mengerti. Bukan salahmu jika kau mencintai 'dia'," aku berusaha menahan segala sesak di dadaku. Kini yang terasa bukan lagi sesak menyenangkan saat bersamanya, melainkan sesak yang terasa amat menyakitkan.

"Aku yang salah Ichigo. Aku tahu bukan salahmu jika pergi selama dua tahun untuk mengikuti pertukaran mahasiswa di Chicago, aku yang salah. Yang tak bisa menjaga hatiku selama kau tak ada," ia terus menyalahi dirinya sendiri atas rasa yang tak kuasa ia tolak.

Hatiku perih merasakan ini semua. Haruskah cinta yang ku jaga selama ini berkahir di sini?

"Tidak, Rukia. Kau tak salah, tak ada yang salah disini. Aku, kau, maupun 'dia' sama sekali tak salah. Kau tahu, seperti yang ku ucapkan, cinta itu tumbuh tanpa ada paksaan dari siapapun. Tumbuh begitu saja tanpa ada yang tahu dengan cara apa ia tumbuh. Maka, bukan salahmu, aku ataupun 'dia' jika ternyata perasaan kita membentuk segitiga cinta. Karena cinta tidak pernah salah."

Aku mencoba menerima ini semua dengan lapang. Menerima kenyataan bahwa Rukia kini mencintai pria lain. Dia yang telah berhasil menumbuhkan segenggam rasa cinta di hati Rukia.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo."

Aku tersenyum. Bahkan sampai hari terakhir kita menjadi sepasang kekasih pun, kau selalu mampu membuatku tersenyum, Rukia. Walau senyumku kali ini adalah senyum untuk merelakanmu.

.

.

Lamunanku tentang kejadia setahun yang lalu buyar saat kudapati diriku sudah berada di depan pintu rumah bercat putih. Ku ketuk pintu bergagang tembaga itu.

Ceklik…

Sesosok wanita yang tadi memenuhi alam lamunanku kini berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Sosok itu masih sama seperti satu tahun yang lalu. Tak lebih tak kurang, tetap Rukia. Dengan segala pesona indah menyejukannya. Hanya saja kini ia tak sendiri lagi. Dirinya telah mengikat janji suci di depan altar 2 bulan yang lalu, yang tak bisa ku hadiri karena aku tengah Sidang Skirpsi untuk kelulusanku kala itu.

"Ichi…" di peluknya tubuhku, melepas kerinduannya yang kini ku rasakan sebagai pelukan seorang keluarga.

"Lama tak jumpa, Rukia. Maaf, aku tak bisa menghadiri pernikahan kalian saat itu," ucapku setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tak apa, Ichi. Aku dan Grimmjow mengerti," ucapnya lembut. Suara itu masih terdengar begitu indah mengalun di telingaku.

"Oh iya, mana Kak Grimm?" tanyaku saat melihat Kak Grimmjow tak ikut menyambut kepulanganku.

"Ichigo..!" sosok pria gagah dan tampan itu memelukku dengan erat.

"Ouchh…! Aku bisa mati kehabisan nafas, Kak!" pekikku sambil melepaskan pelukan dari kakak lelakiku satu-satunya.

"Hahaha.. Bagaimana kabarmu, Ichi?" tanyanya masih dengan seringai lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Baik," hanya itu jawabku.

Ku tatap Rukia di sebelahnya. Wajah yang ku dambakan menjadi istriku itu kini adalah istri resmi dari Grimmjow, kakakku. Aku tahu, berat menerima ini semua. Hanya saja ini adalah hidup. Terkadang sesuatu yang kita ingini tak menjadi kenyataan, tinggal bagaimana kita menyikapinya. Karena hidup terus berputar. Bagai roda yang tak terlihat batas akhir putarannya. Terus berguling, mengajari banyak hal mulai dari menerima, memaafkan, termasuk mengkihlaskan.

**OWARI**

**Catatan Kecil: **Fic ini ay dedikasikan untuk adikku tersayang, Kika. Alasan kenapa ay pilih IchiRuki karena ini pairing kesukaan Kika, dan kenapa malah GrimmRuki akhirnya, karena Kika cinta sama pair itu.. Heheh..:D Semoga Kika suka dengan fic ini.

Awalnya sempat terlintas untuk menjadikan fic ini sebagai epilog 'Life', tapi setelah dipiki-pikir, nggak jadi. Hehehe..XDD

Maaf jika fic ini amat sangat abal dan gaje dalam segala segi yang kalian lihat. Karena ay masih merasa sangat tidak ahli dalam membuat fic oneshoot seperti ini, sehingga hasilnya terasa sangat gaje.T.T

Terimakasih kepada yang sudah mau membaca dan memberikan apresiasi pada fic ini.^^

**Aya^^06072010**


End file.
